Welcome To The Jungle
by CHJRhinehart
Summary: Tyson and his friends vacation plans go bad when Boris shows up to rid himself of the Bladebreakers and anyone else who tries to stop him. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to the memory of my friend and writing partner Amanda.

"WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE"

Chapter #1: The Plot

Like his father the ingenious Dr. Zagart, young Zeo Zagart loved to play chess. The game had so much thought involved and a huge amount of brain activity that always seemed to rampage through the young androids body as though he were as human as his playing partner. As he sat there thinking about his next move, he thought how wonderful it was to be doing something completely normal. Yes, he wasn't a real boy, but that didn't mean he couldn't do real things, or feel real feelings. To be able to play a game so difficult was a real triumph and something that made him extremely happy.

Across from him Mystel sat scanning the board intently with his dark blue eyes that never missed an element in the intricate game that was filled with complex strategies. He smiled as he watched Zeo move into position to take his queen, then laughed softly as his rook crossed the board and took Zeo's bishop putting his king in check.

"Check." he said cheerfully as he looked up at Zeo's lightly frowning face. For a moment Zeo scanned the board, then a smile spread across his face as he moved his queen directly across from Mystel's king.

"I believe that is checkmate." he said with a mischievous look that lightly taunted his young friend. Mystel laughed.

"You know you _could _let me win every once in a while, just for a change." Zeo stared at Mystel with a look of complete bewilderment, then he leaned close with a teasing grin and said,

"But that would be _cheating." _A moment later the room echoed with the sound of their light hearted laughter.

Outside the room, Dr. Zagart stopped for a long moment listening to the sounds beyond the door. His heart was feeling the joy of the laughter that his "son" was able to feel. Somehow just hearing that sound made all that he had gone through worthwhile. Yes, it had been wrong to try and steal the bit beasts to achieve his dream of bringing his son back, but creating Zeo had not been the evil thing that had once been thought of him. He had created him to help ease the heartache that he felt when he lost his real son. And though things had gone wrong for a while Zeo had managed to dull the longing ache that he'd felt for so long after his son's death. No, Zeo could never replace his son, but he helped ease the painful loneliness he felt. Human or not, Zeo was his son, and someone he loved very much.

Slowly he walked into the room, and smiled as the two looked up at him.

"Hello Father." Zeo said respectfully. It was good to hear Zeo's voice, the adjustments he had made were working very well. He had deeper voice now to adjust to his age.

"Doctor." Mystel said cheerfully. "I don't suppose you could program a bit of humility into Zeo's learning program, so he could learn to lose gracefully." Dr. Zagart let out a loud laugh.

"Lost again? Sounds to me like _you _need to be the one to learn how to lose with grace."

"I…." Mystel began then with a wrinkle of his nose he laughed and shook his head.

"Perhaps," he began as he glanced out the window at the beautiful gardens, "We should try something that we are both compatible at." And he swiftly took out his blade and waved it in the air.

"Let's battle, shall we?" Zeo's face beamed as he got up, retrieved his blade from the desk in the corner and headed toward the door.

"You do realize that your going down don't you?" Zeo said with a laugh as they walked out into the gardens together.

"Oh really, is that so? We'll just have to see about that won't we." Mystel added as they headed out into the clearing and prepared to battle among the lush grounds of Dr. Zagart's stately manor home.

Dr. Zagart walked over to the bar, and slowly poured himself a brandy. As he stood their watching out the window he thought how proud he was. Not just because of Zeo, but because Mystel had come to live with them three years ago. Right after the collapse of Bega, he had enlisted the help of the young blader to come and work with Zeo. Trying so hard to teach him how to be as real as he possibly could. He never imagined that they would get along so well, almost like brothers. And to watch them now, mastering their skills with their blades, and having fun like most kids their age. It was a good site, and made him feel good inside.

"Let it rip!" He heard Zeo call out as his blade sailed across the grounds and through the flowerbed, twisting and turning as to not break a single stem. And Mystel's blade following Zeo's tracing every move and being just as precise. A chuckle erupted from his lips as he watched them in complete contentment.

A knock at the door interrupted his happy thoughts.

"Come in." He said in his deep voice. An elderly butler opened the door and stopped inside.

"Excuse me for the interruption sir, but your visitor has arrived and is waiting for you in the study." He said respectfully.

"Thank you Williams. I'll be along in a moment" The smile faded from the Doctor's face. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting and it greatly disturbed him that he agreed to meet at all. What could he possibly want from him and what devilish plan did he have? Abruptly he sat the brandy glass back down on the table and left the room, with the happy sounds from the garden lingering behind him.

Boris stood at the window and stared into the garden with great amusement. Zeo was skipping his beyblade through the huge koi pond, landing delicately upon each lily pad and skimming the surface of the crystal clear water. Mystel's blade tried the same, but flopped against the waters surface so much the koi mistook it for an easy meal and tried to snatch it up. Zeo laughed in great peals as Mystel tried to avoid the hungry fish by skipping across the lily pads as Zeo had done. This worked well until a great, huge bullfrog leaped in the way and sent Mystel's blade out of the pool and onto the grass.

"Look at that, even the wildlife are against me!" Mystel cried with a laugh. The frog croaked loudly as Mystel turned, smiled and launched his blade again in the other direction.

The door closed and Boris turned around and faced Dr. Zagart.

"Good evening Doctor, I am so glad you could meet with me on such short notice." Boris said in firm, cool voice.

"I saw no point in waiting to hear what you have to say, you were very vague on the phone and I was disturbed by your insinuations." Dr. Zagart said his eyes glazing with mild annoyance.

"Then I will get right to the point." Boris said bluntly.

"That would be good, the sooner you say what you have to, the sooner you can leave."

Boris glared at Dr. Zagart angrily.

"You know for someone who has a lot to hide, you certainly don't talk like you need to be on your guard, and I would think my presence here alone would be enough for you to be more cordial toward me."

"You have nothing on me, and I am not easily swayed by your threats."

"Oh really, you think so? Let's talk about the fact that I see you still, in violation of the ruling set down by the board have kept working on Zeo, and improving his ability to make him as normal as possible."

"Zeo is my project, and I have every right to continue working with him."

"Not according to the agreement you made with the authorities. As I recall you told the police that you would dismantle Zeo until such time as you could work on his enhancement in a scientific research facility. Your still playing god here and if someone finds out.."

"What the devil do you want of me?" Dr. Zagart snapped impatiently. Boris laughed.

"Don't get so touchy Doctor, if you help me with my plan, you could benefit as much as myself."

"What could you possibly give me that would ever convince me to work with you." Boris walked over to the window and looked out side. Zeo's blade was skimming along the top of the brick wall that fenced the gardens, leaping over the steel partitions that blocked it's way.

"Tell me Doctor, what would you give to see your "son" compete in the world championships? What would you do to see him _win!"_

"I have been through this before, I will not go through it again. Zeo is not allowed to compete that is the rule."

"That is the BBA rule, and Dickenson's folly. Under MY rule, your son would be MORE then welcome."

"What is it that you want Boris?" The doctor said softly.

"Revenge." Boris said in a deep sadistic voice. "I had everything going for me three years ago, Bega was a strong and powerful team and they would have won me a world with complete control over all the Beyblading empire. The competition should be about POWER, not some silly game to entertain the fans. And I lost it all because of that one annoying young man."

"Tyson Granger." The Doctor said softly.

"That's right, and god help me as I stand here I am going to have my revenge, and YOU are going to help me, or your "make believe" son will end up in the scrap pile at the nearest metal works." Dr. Zagart lowered his head, knowing that he didn't want to hear any more of what Boris had to say, but also knowing now that he had no choice.

Zeo's blade shot past Mystel and across the grass, darting through the flowerbeds and turning around the corner just below the window where Boris and Dr. Zagart were speaking. Zeo and Mystel stopped when they heard Boris's voice.

"With Tyson out the way, the world will begin to see the Beyblade competition as a struggle to win and not just to have fun. Fun is for babies, and laughter and giggles have no place in the world of our sport."

"How can you even think of getting away with this, Tyson is well liked and any mishap would be well investigated."

"A terrible tragic accident would suffice. The world will be too busy crying over their beloved champion to even think anyone would want to do him harm."

"Your insane Boris."

"I agree." Mystel said softly to Zeo who quickly motioned for him to be quiet.

"I will have my revenge and you will help me or I will make good on my threat." Dr. Zagart did not speak for a long moment. Then slowly he said.

"It seems I have no choice."

"Nice to know we finally have come to an agreement. I'll return tomorrow and we will discuss the details."

"No." The Doctor said flatly.

"No?" Boris said with a surprised look on his face.

"Not here, I will meet you somewhere else and we can talk their. I don't want you to ever return here again."

Boris frowned deeply.

"Fine, you have my number, I will be expecting to hear from you later today."

Zeo quickly stood up and walked away from the window as Boris headed toward the door. At the door Boris looked back and saw Zeo and Mystel getting ready to launch their blades again.

"By the way, what is Mystel doing here?" Boris asked bluntly.

"He is helping me with my research." Boris's frown deepened.

"Humph!" He spat, "There's another one who thinks this is all just a game!" And with that said he opened the door walked out and slammed it behind him.

Zeo confronted his father as he walked back toward his study.

"Father what did Boris want? Why is he coming to see you?"

"It's just business, nothing for you to be concerned about." Dr. Zagart said softly.

"He's an evil man." Mystel said seriously.

"Yes, I know he is."

"Then we trust you will be careful in dealing with him." Mystel added.

"Yes, I intend to be very careful."

"What does he want to do to Tyson? Are you really going to help him?" Dr. Zagart took his hands and put them on Zeo's shoulders.

"Listen to me carefully, I want you to forget anything that you may have heard today. Please for your own sake as well as mine."

"I don't understand, why would he.."

"I know you don't, but you must forget and do not interfere. Boris is a very dangerous man." Zeo narrowed his eyes for a moment as his mind began to slowly processes what his father was telling him. Then slowly he said "Yes, father, I understand." And walked back out to the garden.

Mystel stood for a moment longer, and Dr. Zagart turned and looked at him firmly.

"If things turn out badly, and something should happen to me, promise me you will look after Zeo for me. And never let anything happen to him." Mystel gave him a stern gaze.

"You have been very good to me and I would give my life for either of you. You have my promise that I will do anything and everything to protect you both."

"Thank you." The Doctor said as he put a hand on Mystel's shoulder then slowly walked away, as if he were very weary and sad.

Mystel frowned angrily.

"With my very life.." He muttered as he went back outside to join Zeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: "Vacation Plans"

It was true no matter how old he was or how many years had past Tyson never changed. He was still the same egotistic, obnoxiously spoiled brat that he was five years ago when he won his very first Beyblade World Championship. In fact the only thing that had really changed about Tyson at all was the way he looked. He had grown a good five inches, and his hair was now much longer and less bushy then that of his younger days. He was still rather chunky because he ate more then anyone his age should. He still wore his hair in a long pony tail and he always wore his cap, that was given to him my his big brother Hiro. But when you got right down to it, he was still very much the same.

Kenny hadn't changed much either, which was why as Tyson lounged on the porch Kenny was rambling on about the possibility of taking a vacation before embarking on some last minute training for the upcoming world championships.

"Let's see, we could go to the mountains. The ski lodges offer a great variety of activities. There is skiing, tubing, and ice skating and during the afternoon and evenings there are movies, games and food at the lodge."

As Kenny spoke Tyson ran over the thought in his mind, he could see himself trying to ski down a huge mountain, falling most of the way, and trying to ice skate would more then likely see him face first on the ice. He frowned when he saw the site of his bloodied nose and laughs from all those around him.

"That sounds so wonderful." Mariah said as Ray leaned over and cuddled her close. Tyson's thoughts drifted again to Ray and Mariah cuddling close and kissing and all that other mushy stuff they did that made him quite ill.

"NEXT!" Tyson said sharply, before Kenny could look up any more information on a mountain resort. Mariah frowned and looked at Ray who just shrugged. There really was no arguing with Tyson, sure you _could_ win, but chances are if they even if they did go somewhere that Tyson didn't want to go he would find some way to make things unpleasant. Mariah angrily frowned, then sighed.

"O…K." Kenny said slowly as he began to type on his laptop. "We could try going to a theme park, there are lots of things to do there for everybody."

"Hey! I'll go for that!" Daichi cried as he looked up with a gleam in his eye. "I can't wait to get on one of those big roller coasters, so I can watch Tyson throw up again." He added as he rolled over on the floor laughing. Tyson shut that thought out of his mind and cried "NEXT!" Before anyone could say another word.

"Alright, let's see.." Kenny began.

"Why don't we go on a cruise?" Mariah asked with a big smile on her face. Before Tyson could even think of reacting to that, Daichi cried,

"Oh please, why don't we all just volunteer to watch you two sucking face all over the place like a couple of lovesick cows!" Mariah glared at him and yelled,

"You got your nerve calling Me a cow, it's a hell of a lot better then watching YOU eat like a pig! It's bad enough we have to watch Tyson, the thought of both of you is just too much to stand!"

"I think that a cruise is a bit impractical anyway." Kenny mumbled softly as he began to type on his laptop again. Tyson smiled, he remembered the last time Kenny was on a boat. Not a pretty picture.

"Ok, How about a camping trip, hiking, swimming, roughing it."

Tyson opened his eyes and sat up.

"Whoa Chief," He said firmly. "You know those are all great ideas, but MY idea of a vacation is somewhere where we can RELAX. I don't know about the rest of you but the only activity I want to do is stretch out on some beach somewhere and get one of those cool suntans."

"Ah ha!" Kenny cried. "The beach, let's see. Someplace warm, mmmm…Hey! I got it. How about a vacation on the islands. Laying on the beach by day, relax in a four star hotel by night. Just think of luxuries we could enjoy. Cable TV with free movie channels, whirlpool baths, big, roomy queen size beds."

"And just think of the room service!" Tyson said with a big grin.

"Hey yeah, we could eat all night!" Daichi cried.

"What's this WE shit? You are not rooming with ME! This is a vacation and I intend to do my relaxing alone."

"Well fine then mister I have to have my way, I will get a room all my MYSELF and I'll eat whatever the hell I want." Mariah and Ray laughed.

"Sounds like it's going to be a fun trip." Mariah said with a giggle.

"Who's going to pay for all this?" Kai asked from the corner where he was standing.

Tyson frowned. He knew good and well that Mr. Dickinson wouldn't mind at all sending them on a vacation, but he doubted he would go for single luxury rooms, in a four star hotel. Champions or not, some things were just not practical. Leave it to Kai to put a damper on things.

"Actually, if we all go together, and cut out some of the really expensive stuff we could pay for this all ourselves and still have a great time."

The door opened and Max stepped in and smiled brightly.

"Hi guys, what's up?" He said cheerfully.

" Kenny's helping us make plans for a vacation." Daichi said as he watched Kenny type in a list of possible places to go.

"Hey, that sounds like fun, can we go to Six flags? They got the coolest roller coaster." Daichi burst into laughter.

"See I told you I'm not the only one who thinks it would be funny to see Tyson thrown up."

"HEY! Knock it off Daichi, or we'll leave your butt at home." Tyson said sharply.

"Tyson, I didn't know you were afraid of roller coasters." Max said innocently.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ROLLER COASTERS!" Tyson shouted loudly. "They just make me nauseous." Everyone tried their best to hide their amusement as Tyson ignored them.

"Were going to the beach." He told Max flatly.

"That sounds like fun." Max said as he stared down at the laptop.

"It looks like there are some nice vacation packages for the Caribbean Islands. Four star hotels, white sand beaches, and lots of extras." He stopped a moment then added. "Hey and for parties of ten or more you get all sorts of discounts!"

"You know maybe a few more people might want to come along, the hotel offers a forty percent discount alone if you have a party of ten or more."

"Sounds like plan to me Chief, Hey Ray, why don't you give Lee a call and ask him if he want to come along, he's always gripping he never gets to go anywhere." Tyson said with a laugh.

"Oh that's a good idea!" cried Mariah, "Kenny! Why don't you call Mingming I'm sure she will want to come." Kenny's face turned a deep shade of red as he thought of Mingming.

"Well that's all settled, I'm going to get some lunch, while you make arrangements, anyone with me."

Tyson said as he headed into the Kitchen.

"Hey wait for me, I'm coming too!" Daichi said as he followed Tyson.

"Oh this is going to be so fun! Just think of it laying out on the beach enjoying the sun!" Mariah said happily. "OH! I'll need some things for the trip and I must get a new swimsuit!" She cried as she jumped up, gave Ray a quick kiss and hurried off.

"Women! They never can sit still for a moment!." Ray said with a laugh.

"Hey we should ask Hilary to come along too." Max suggested. "She would have a great time."

"Yeah she would, but we better wait for the right time to tell Tyson." Ray said seriously.

"Yeah, like when were on the plane." Kai said with a playful smile.

"Whoa!" Cried Kenny, "The airline fare for a private plane is expensive."

"Why don't we fly coach, on a regular airline." Max suggested.

Kai let out a little laugh.

"Because the last time we flew coach Tyson just about lost it." Then he smiled softly remembering vivid the sight of Tyson squeezed in between a big fat woman with two screaming kids and a large sweaty man with a nasty smelling cigar. He really thought he would die of laughter by the time the six hour flight was over. Especially after one of the babies threw up all over his hair.

Tyson came back with a plate of two tall sandwiches, and Daichi was right behind with the same.

"There!" Kenny said as he sat back. "We leave in three days."

"Good, that will give me time to pack." He turned to Daichi. "And that will give YOU time to pack too! Your not using my stuff like last time!"

"Are you ever going to shut up about that!? That was three years ago, I have my own stuff now and Grandpa will make sure I have everything I need for my trip!"

"Your such a baby, it would be better if you packed your OWN stuff, instead of asking grandpa to do it."

"I'm not a baby and grandpa likes doing things for me!"

Ray turned to Kai.

"Looks like it's going to be a fun trip." He said with a grin.

"Yeah." Kai said with an uncertain tone as Tyson and Daichi continued to argue all through lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: "The Shopping Trip"

Mariah slowly walked around the dressing room of the department store and smiled. She was wearing a small pink bikini, that hugged the curves on her body.

"So what do you think?" She asked Hilary, Salima,

Miriam, and Mingming.

"OH!" Mingming cried. "It's so cute, the boys will be buzzing all over you!" Mariah laughed.

"They sure will." She said with an evil grin.

"Don't you think it's a little small?" Mariam asked as Mariah turned around for them to see the back.

Salima folded her arms.

"It looks great on you, but what are you going to do when ALL the guys are following you around? Ask Ray to take turns?" Mingming let out an screech of excitement.

"Why she'll just send them all MY way. I'll be wearing one of these." She said as she held up two sets of what looked like strings with tiny patches of material attached to them.

"Please tell me there's more to those." Salima said as she looked at Mingming sharply.

"Well this one comes with an attachable skirt but I don't know if I like it." The skirt looked like a piece of toilet tissue, used and waded up. Salima thought for a long moment and decided she didn't even want to think about how Mingming would look in those and quickly departed to go find something a bit more conservative. Mariam just laughed.

"You'll be fighting them off with a stick if you ware those."

"Oh yeah, what fun!!!" Mingming cried. Mariam just shook her head.

Hilary came out of the dressing room in a nice two piece light blue bikini.

"So." She began as she turned around for them to see. "What do you think?"

"Hey!" Mariah cried "That looks great! Looks like the guys will be chasing you too!" Hilary smiled.

"That would be nice, but I am only aiming for one." Hilary said with a laugh. "Think Kai will like it?"

"Kai!" Cried Mariam. "How you even think of trying to attract him, he's such a wet blanket."

"Yeah, he can be." Hilary agreed. "But he is SO cool!"

"I just don't get it." Mariam said with a laugh. "I'm going on this trip to relax, not to try and fend off men. I wish you all luck, especially you Hilary. We'll see if Kai can put down his beyblade long enough to notice you."

Laughter echoed through the store as the girls continued shopping late into the afternoon.

"OK." Tyson said as he walked down the isle at the local supermarket. "Let's see we'll need potato chips, pretzels, candy and oh yeah, lots of soda." He said as he threw several cans of soda in the cart.

"I sure hope they have a bathroom on the plane, with lots of toilet paper, the last time we flew on a plane they ran out of toilet paper and I had to use your.."

"Daichi! I told you NOT to talk about that, it's disgusting! I had to throw away my best pair of socks!" Daichi made a face and changed the subject.

"Hey how about getting some stuff for me?" Daichi yelled.

"Oh, yeah." Tyson said as he grabbed a tiny bag of chips and tossed it into the cart.

"HEY!" Yelled Daichi. "That's not fair you have a ton of stuff! Grandpa gave that money to you to buy stuff for BOTH of us!"

"Yeah well I'm bigger then you, so I need more!"

"Yeah, well I'm a growing boy and I need more to grow UP! Not OUT like you!" Daichi said as he poked Tyson's chubby belly and laughed.

"Another crack like that and your ass can stay at home!"

A few feet away Ray and Kenny watched on in amazement.

"Gee, I wonder if they are going to act like that the whole trip?" Kenny said with a concerned look on his face.

"More then likely. But I wouldn't worry to much about them, once we get going we'll all be to busy having a good time to watch them fight with each other."

"I hope your right." Kenny said as Daichi threw the tiny bag of chips out of the cart and Tyson screamed at him in the middle of the store that he was an ungrateful little shit. And if that didn't get them noticed Daichi screamed back an insult so bad they were asked to leave the store.

"Yep." Ray said with a big smile. "It's going to be a great trip."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: "On Our Way"

Tyson hauled his suitcase out of the car and tossed it on the ground at the feet of the one of the workers who was loading the luggage onto the private jet.

"There you are dude, and be careful there's lots of valuable stuff in there." He said as the workman frowned.

"Yeah." cried Daichi "He's afraid your going to crush all his potato chips." He added with a laugh.

"Can it Daichi, there's a lot more in there then potato chips!"

"Yeah, pretzels, and cookies and candy… and none of it belongs to me so you can just toss away!" The workman smiled snatched up the bag and threw it up onto the platform.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. Daichi laughed and handed the workman his bag before dashing up the steps and onto the plane. Tyson was about to follow when Max called out to him.

"Hey Tyson!" Tyson turned and saw Max standing there with Emily who had a small suitcase in her hand.

"Hey Max, hi Emily." He said to her.

"Hi Tyson." She said.

"Kenny said we needed a few more people to come along to help spilt expenses so I invited Emily, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Tyson said with a smile. "Get onboard we'll be leaving soon."

"Thanks." Max said as he and Emily got on the plane.

Tyson then turned and saw everyone else coming. He greeted everyone cheerfully and was very excited until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hi Tyson! How have you been!?" Tyson turned and saw Hilary standing there with two suitcases in her hands and three more on the ground.

"What the…" He started to say them stopped. Hilary folded her arms and smiled.

"Should be some trip, I'm REALLY looking forward to lying out and soaking up some of that tropical sun!" She could tell Tyson was getting mad, his face was beginning to turn beet red. Ray was trying really hard not to laugh and Kai didn't even bother to hide a very amused smile.

"WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU!" He yelled his anger boiling over. The sight of him made everyone turn there heads. Grandpa who had come to see them off had a look of shock on his face when Tyson started jumping up and down and bawling like a three year old.

"I DON'T WANT YOU COMING ON MY VACATION!!!!! SO YOU CAN TURN AROUND AND GO BACK TO WHAT EVER ROCK YOU CRAWLED OUT FROM UNDER!!!"

"Nice to see you too!" Hilary said with an bigger grin. She could tell Tyson was about to yell again, but Kenny cut him off.

"Tyson! We needed one more person to help with the expenses. Do you know how much a private jet cost to rent?"

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS! I DON'T WANT HER COMING WITH US!!"

"Well," Hilary began in a cheerful tone. "You heard him Kenny, so I guess I'll just take my money and head on home. I'm sure Tyson has an extra 500.00$ to cover my share of the airfare. Don't you Tyson?" Snickers erupted through the crowd as grandpa laughed.

"Looks like she's got you there little homey, of course you can always change your plans and fly coach on a commercial airline."

"COACH?!" Cried Tyson as he made a face and remembered the horrible scene the last time he flew coach, with the fat woman and the two screaming kids, and the large man and his evil smelling cigar. He frowned deeply and then sighed.

"Get on the plane." He said as grandpa slapped him on the back.

"That's a good sport, you have a great time. When you get back we'll get you all geared up for the World Championships."

"Yeah, thanks grandpa." He said as he gave him a hug and boarded the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: "Going Down"

"So." Boris said as he stood at the control panel of his office at his island hideaway. "Everything is set then."

"Yes." Dr Zagart said as he looked over the computer screen. "F1 and F2 have boarded the plane and taken off. All systems running perfectly."

"Excellent." Boris said then laughed, "It is funny though as picky as you are about details that you wouldn't have named your androids something more creative, F1 and F2, sounds like were talking about computer programs."

"That's all they are really. You cannot build an advanced android in three days. Zeo took years, and I gave him my son's name." Boris made a face. Dr. Zagart and his precious son android. Sometimes he really wanted to be sick over the way the doctor spoke about Zeo. Suddenly he shook his head and decided it was best to keep at the business at hand.

"Ok, their in the air." Boris began. "Now when they get to this point." Boris said as he touched a point on the map. "We will shut both F1 and F2 down."

"Shut them down? Completely?"

"Yes, they will be over open water and the plane will go right into the ocean and THAT will be the end of Tyson and his precious Blade breakers. Did you remember to set F1 and F2 to self-destruct?"

"Yes, I have timer in them set for 40 minutes. That will give time for their bodies to help the plane sink before they explode."

"GOOD, nice to know you haven't lost your touch. You are indeed evil." Dr. Zagart turned away. He hated Boris for what he was making him do, and somehow he wondered if maybe something could happen to where they could survive, he could really only hope.

Tyson was right in the middle of a wonderful dream. He was lying on the beach and a beautiful woman was rubbing suntan lotion all over his body. Lightly she ran her fingers over his thigh and he sighed deeply.

"Oh yeah, touch me there again." He moaned.

"Excuse me, but would you like something to drink?" Tyson snapped his eyes open and looked up. A woman was standing over him with a tray of beverages in her hand. She was thin with blond hair and a white, very white face. A pasty looking face Tyson decided as he tried to hide his disappointment at not having a better looking stewardess.

"Not right now." He said, as she moved along the row of seats and spoke evenly.

"Excuse me, but would you like something to drink." Tyson gave a toss of his head and laughed, she sounded just like a computer.

The plane jerked suddenly and the stewardess quickly stood up.

"Excuse me." She said in her unconcerned voice. The beverages on her tray had tipped over as she walked down the isle and to the back, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What they hell is it with HER?" Tyson said sharply. Then the plane jerked again. Tyson looked out the window, all around them he could see water. Beautiful blue ocean water, that was getting closer by the second.

"Why are we so low?" Tyson cried, as Kai leaped up and headed to the front.

He stopped when he looked into the cockpit. The pilot was out like a light, his body slumped against the controls. The plane was heading down, straight for the ocean.

It was funny, that as young as he was Kai didn't panic at all. He turned abruptly and shouted to the others.

"Everyone get your seatbelts on NOW!, Ray I need you up here."

"What's going on?" Mariah said with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I'll be OK, you and the girls buckle up like he said." Ray said as he hurried to the front.

"What the hell happen to him?" Ray said as he looked down at the pilot.

"I have no idea, but we have move him quick, or this plane is going to crash right in the ocean."

Quickly they heaved the pilot out of his seat and dumped him onto the floor, then Kai slipped into the seat and grabbed the controls. For a single moment he tried to remember when he was younger and his grandfather would let him ride with the pilot of his private plane. What did he say about the controls…. Firmly he grabbed the controls and pulled back as hard as he could, pushing down on the peddles with his feet. The plane swooped up and just skimmed the surface of the water. Everyone in back cried out at the narrow miss.

"Get back there and calm them down, I'm going try and land this thing as soon as we reach that island ahead." Kai said sharply to Ray. Ray went to the back.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyson cried. Everyone was yelling the same thing as Ray shouted above all of them.

"Everyone shut up!" Listen the pilot is out, Kai's going to try and land the plane, but we need to keep calm. Stay buckled in and protect your heads as we go down." He said then he went back up front. Kai was aiming for the island, but frowned when he saw all of the trees.

"Go back and buckle in, this is going to be rough."

Ray didn't need to be told twice.

"Why are they still in the air!" screamed Boris.

"Someone must be flying the plane." Dr Zagart said. Boris frowned.

"Do you have a manual destruct button for F1 or F2?"

"F2 has one."

"Push it, now." Dr. Zagart turned and pushed a button on the control panel.

An explosion rocked the rear of the aircraft as Kai tried to fly the plane over the island. Everyone screamed as glass and debris flung itself through the cabin.

"Everyone get down and cover your heads!" Rei shouted as he grabbed Mariah and held her close. Kai angrily tried to control the plane, but it was going down now, and nothing he could do could stop it. He pulled back, and leaned on the peddles with all the of the strength. He could see the thick field of trees ahead and hoped that they didn't smash right into them. At the very last second the plane jerked up and over the tree tops, then it dropped and Kai did his best to land it in the boughs of the thick palms that covered the island.

The plane shook and rattled as it stormed through the treetops. The branches tearing away at the cabin and tossing the plane from side to side like rubber ball. The seats rattled and suddenly Salima's seat came loose and bolted down the isle toward the gapping hole at the rear of the plane. Tyson quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the seat to keep it from falling out of the plane. Salima stopped just inches from the hole.

"Salima!" Cried Tyson. "Undo your seatbelt quick!" He added as he hooked his leg around one of the seats that was still attached to the floor. Salima was terrified as she was tried to unbuckle the belt, but sliding on the floor had bent the latch and it wouldn't come undone.

"It won't open!" She cried as the wind kept jerking her closer toward the opening. Tyson pulled with all his might and the seat slid back slightly, so he could grab a hold of her hand. She grasped it tightly and cried as the plane rocked violently to the side slamming her seat against the other seats. Thinking quickly Tyson reached down and pulled the seatbelt up as hard as he could, the latch, damaged as it was snapped apart and as the seat violently tore from his hand and out the hole he grabbed Salima and held her close.

Then suddenly, the plane battered and out of control crashed into a thicker grove of trees throwing everyone and everything seats and all toward the front. Tyson with Salima still in his arms went flying all the way up to the cockpit when his legs slammed into and under the control panel. He cried out as pain shot through his right leg as it took most of the force. Salima, frightened and disoriented held onto him for dear life. The others, still buckled in went with there seats into a large mass of debris near the front where everyone was thrown together. Then finally, cradled in the tree tops the plane, or what was left of it came to a stop, and for a long few moments there was no sound or movement of any kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6: "The Aftermath"

The dust was thick and the hot air seeped in through the holes in the battered plane. For several minutes there was no movement, or sound of any kind. Then slowly, as the dust began to clear heads began to lift up and shocked eyes scanned the damage before them. Someone coughed and with the silence broken voices began to slowly emerge from the stillness.

"Mariah, are you OK?" Ray said as he undid her seat belt and picked her up. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I think so, is everything alright? Did we land?"

"It looks that way." Ray said as he carefully got up.

"Oh my head!" Max said as he got up and Emily gingerly came out from under him where he had covered her when they started to go down.

"Are you OK Max?"

"Yeah, it's just my head, I bet I'm going to have one hell of a bump."

"Mingming! Are you OK?" Cried Kenny as he lifted several seats off of her. Slowly she blinked her eyes and looked at him.

"I …. Ow…I think I hurt my arm." Carefully Kenny lifted her arm. She had a nasty gash across her forearm and Kenny quickly went about finding the first aid kit to wrap it up.

"Lee! Lee!" Mariah said as Lee slowly came to and looked around.

"Holy shit he really did it. Is everyone still alive?" Mariam, Hilary and Daichi were just waking up when Salima cried out.

"Someone please help! Please it's Tyson he's hurt!" Ray stood up and hurried over to the cockpit where Tyson lay on the floor. He was breathing very heavy and had a scared look in his eye.

"Be careful!" Shouted Kai from the pilot seat, as sparks flew out of the panel and showered over Tyson and Salima.

"You OK Kai?" Ray asked as he knelt down at Tyson's side.

"I'm fine." Ray looked at him for a long moment, he could tell he'd hurt his hand, and blood ran down his temple. But he didn't have time to argue, because Tyson started screaming.

"IT HURTS!" He yelled. "Get that thing off of me!" Ray looked over. His right leg had gone under the control panel and wedged itself beneath the heavy control box.

"Tyson calm down, I'll help you." Ray said as he carefully took a hold of Tyson's knee and gently tried to slide Tyson's leg out from under the box.

"YAAAAA!!!" Tyson screamed right into Ray's ear as he grabbed Ray's shirt. "It's stuck damn it, get the box off!!" He snapped. Ray looked down again and reached forward to grab the box.

"Ray stop!" Kai shouted. Ray stopped and Kai reached down and grabbed a bunch of wires with his gloved hand. The sparks showered again then stopped.

"Now try." Carefully Ray grabbed the box and tried to lift it. It wouldn't budge.

Kai sat up and slowly slid out of the pilot seat. Salima kept staring down at Tyson.

"He saved me." She told Kai.

"Yeah I know, listen I need you to go back to Kenny and get those cuts patched up, Ray and I will take care of Tyson."

"Alright." She said slowly. She had just started to walk to the back when suddenly the plane shifted and she caught herself from falling to the floor.

"What in the…"Ray said as he looked out the window.

"Oh shit, we're in the treetops." Rei cried.

"Yeah, I know." Kai said with a deep frown. "Get everyone out of here. Daichi are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah Kai I'm fine."

"See what you can fine in the cabinet right behind you, there might be some ropes you can use to get everyone down to the ground. Everyone keep calm and move as little as possible."

"What about Tyson?" Mariah said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll take care of Tyson you guys just get on out of here and get to safety. Once your on the ground I want you to get as far away from the plane as you can." Everyone nodded and slowly began to go about getting themselves ready to leave the plane. Daichi found some ropes and he and Ray fixed them up to help people climb down from the high boughs of the tree where they were perched.

"Kai!" Tyson cried grabbing Kai's scarf, "Please get that thing off my leg it hurts like hell. Please!" Kai moved around and knelt down where he could reach back to where the box was. Carefully he began trying to work the box loose to help Tyson remove his leg.

Emily slowly walked through the debris toward the hole where the others were going out to be lowered to the ground. She stopped suddenly though when something caught her eye. She reached down and carefully picked up an object on the floor. It was what looked like the remains of a hand! She held it out and cried out,

"Max! Look at this!" But before she could take another step the floor below her gave out and she dropped the hand and slipped through the hole screaming as Max lunged forward and grabbed her hand. The shift in weight shook the plane and Tyson screamed in pain as his leg shifted under the heavy box.

"Emily!" Max cried. He was losing his grip on her hand and she was a good 20 feet above the ground. Then he felt her slip through his fingers. "EMILY!" He screamed as she plummeted toward the ground. WHOOSH.

Daichi, swinging on a rope snatched her up just before she could crash to the ground. Max was so grateful, that she hadn't been hurt.

"Nice catch Daichi." Ray called out. Daichi laughed.

"Hey they don't call me monkey boy for nothing."

"Come on Max, you're the last one we got to get out of here before this plane decides to go down." Ray said as Max quickly dashed out and slid down the rope. Ray looked back at Kai who nodded for him to go. As soon as he was gone he looked down at Tyson who had started to scream again as the plane shifted again.

"Get me out of here! It HURTS! Get me.." SMACK! Kai's hand hit Tyson right in the cheek, stunning him into silence.

"Shut the HELL up!" Kai snapped. " I know your hurt, and I know you in danger, but I can't help you with you screaming in my ear!"

"Kai?" Kai looked up and saw Daichi standing there, with several branches in his hands.

"I thought I told you to go with the others."

"I will, I just brought you these. The big one is to help lift that box, all you need is a bit of leverage to lift it and the smaller ones are for his leg. It's broken no doubt and he will need a splint." Daichi said as he put the branches down. Kai picked up the big branch and looked at Daichi.

"You come on over here. When I lift the box you pull his leg out from under it."

"No problem." Tyson turned his head and bit his lip to keep from yelling from the pain, as Daichi knelt next to him. Kai slipped the branch in the tiny crevice and leaned on it, forcing all of his weight to lift the heavy box. The plane tilted slightly and Tyson's eyes grew big with fear but he did not scream as Daichi reached in and grabbed Tyson's injured leg and carefully pulled it out from under the box.

"Oh my god!" Tyson cried as the pain swept through him. His leg was very badly broken. His bones very close to the skin and his muscles were beginning to swell rapidly. Daichi quickly shredded his t-shirt into strips and began to tie on the splits, when the plane shifted violently and started to fall.

"Daichi get out of here! NOW!" Daichi quickly did as he was told, and got out of the plane using the tree branches to climb down. Kai heaved Tyson on his back and ignoring the pain in his injured hand he quickly climbed out of the plane and latched onto the nearest tree just as the wreckage crashed to the ground. Tyson held on for dear life as Kai slowly tried to climb down, but stopped when Rei and Lee came and helped them both to the ground.

"Everyone is safe, and except for Tyson there only a few minor injuries." Rei picked up Tyson and carried him to the where the others were. Kai walked sedately behind.

"Kai you need to take care of that hand." Ray said as he put Tyson down.

"It's just a scratch I'm fine."

"I'm telling you it was a HAND!" Emily was yelling at the others.

"Emily your just upset, I'm sure it was something else." Max was saying to her.

"NO!" She yelled. "Why won't anyone believe me! I saw and picked up a HAND! It had wires coming out of it. It was like a robot….I think it was from the stewardess." Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. No one believed her, none except Kai who stood there frowning.

"If it was that means that this was no accident, and WE are ALL still in danger." Kai said as he quickly he turned around and went back to the wreckage of the plane. He crawled inside and carefully made his way to the front where the pilot was still out. Swiftly he took out his knife and slit the pilot's throat. He frowned deeply as he stared at the mass of wires inside. And then his blood ran cold as he saw a timer…with 10 seconds on it.

He dashed out of the plane as fast as he could and was running away when the explosion ripped through the plane and threw him to the ground. As he lay there for a few long moments he realized how much danger they were REALLY in, and he knew there was a real good chance that they would never make it out of there alive. Anger brewed upon his face as he thought of who would be so evil to do such a thing and what he would do to thwart their evil plan.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My friend Amanda and I started this story almost four years ago. After she died I lost interest in completing it and tucked it away in my files. Recently I found the story with the six chapters complete and decided to post it here so everyone could enjoy it as much as we did. Because I am waiting the story on my own now and the future chapters are in progress postings will be a little slower. Also as I write a bit differently then she did there will be a difference in the way the story is told. Please be patient, I work full time and have a second job to make ends meet, but I will post the story as quickly as I can. And I will to stay true to the ideas that Amanda gave me from the beginning. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and welcome all your kind reviews. Thanks to you all.

CJ

Chapter #7: "Unexpected Allies"

Mystel sat in front of the television, with Zeo standing behind him watching the news report.

"At this time there is no evidence that the plane has gone down in the ocean, however the coastguard is combing the entire area in the event that it may have gone off course long before it went down. We are doing all we can and can only hope that the Blade breakers are somewhere safe and sound." The reporter said.

" I guess I never thought he'd go through with it." Zeo said as he walked away and went straight to his fathers study. Mystel turned off the TV and silently followed him.

"What do we do now?" He asked Zeo. Zeo's eyes turned a deep green, showing his anger as he opened a drawer on his father's desk.

"We go after them." He said flatly.

"We do, how do we do that we have no idea where they are?"

"Yes we do." Zeo said as he took out a tiny devise and opened it. It looked like a cell phone with a small screen inside. Silently he flipped a switch and the screen lit up. A moment later a map appeared, then a small blinking dot.

"What is that?" Mystel asked curiously.

"It's a tracking devise. Kind of like a homing devise. Father made it for me so if something went wrong with my circuits he would always be able to find me, and I would always be able to find him." Mystel smiled.

"He is such a smart man, well let's go get drop in and say hi shall we."

"I've been thinking." Mystel said as he drove down the road toward the airport. "Since were dealing with Boris it might be a good idea to have a few wore people to help deal with him."

"Why?" Zeo asked firmly.

"Because anyone who would knowingly try to kill a number of people just because of a old grudge might be considered highly dangerous. I don't know about you but I would feel a whole lot safer if we had just a few more people on our side." Zeo thought a moment then looked at Mystel.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Oh just a few friends of mine..... and Tyson's."

"Where are they, we don't have much time." Zeo pointed out.

"Right down the next street, five minutes away from the airport. Should we stop?"

"Yeah, I guess your right, at this point we can use all the help we can get."

"Good." Mystel said with a smile as he turned down the street and drove up to a big two story house.

Garland wasn't cut out to be a homemaker, for that we was certain. This trying to clean, cook and watch out for the little ones was just something he couldn't get use to. But lord knew he tried. He stood at the stove trying for the third time not to burn the grilled cheese he was making listening intently for the toddler behind him to screech again, or worse throw her spoon at his head. All the snacks he had given her were now on the floor along with her sippy cup, and her pacifier which spent more time thumping off the back of his head then it did in her mouth.

"HUNGRY." Cried the little girl. Garland turned and smiled.

"Just one more minute." He said as he flipped the grilled cheese over and sighed. At least he didn't burn it this time.

"HUNGRY! HUNGRY! HUNGRY!" Yelled the little girl.

"It's coming!" He called back. He could hear she gurgling as he flipped the sandwich again and plopped it on the plate.

"Got it!" He said as he proudly brought it over to her and after a few moments to let it cool which she screamed 'HUNGRY' a few more times, he finally set it in front of her. She looked down at the sandwich and with one swipe flung it onto the floor.

"Yucky!" She said. Then the doorbell rang.

The site of Garland in the stained apron with the crazed look on his face and the little girl's tantrum now being heard all the way from the kitchen was almost to much for Mystel. But he kept his composure and managed a cheerful "Hello Garland."

Garland stood there for along moment then quickly ushered them into the house. Introductions were quick and as Zeo went to see about the little girl Mystel followed Garland up the stairs and quickly filled him in.

"Boris!" Cried Garland. "Jesus!" He added as he reached the landing.

"We need to wake up Brooklyn. That's his room right there... hey wait!" Garland tried to stop Mystel from opening the door but it was too late. Mystel flung open the door and there lay a completely naked Brooklyn cuddled up next to a very naked Julia. As the door opened Julia looked up and screamed so loud Brooklyn leaped up and toppled onto the floor before he could catch himself. Before Brooklyn could regain his composure Garland slammed the door and hurried Mystel down the hall.

"Let's go get Tala instead." He said as they both heard a stream of curses issuing from Brooklyn's room.

"Tala's here?" Mystel said in a surprised tone. "What is he doing here?"

"Just helping out." Garland said as he opened the door to another room and they found Tala standing over a changing table wrestling with a small baby.

"Ok, let's try this again." Tala said as he picked up another diaper wipe and tried to wipe the baby's bottom. The baby was wiggling all over the place and Tala was trying hard not to lose the diaper or the wipes while holding the baby. Suddenly without warning the baby kicked his feet so hard the container of wipes flew off the table and Tala had to use both hands to keep the baby from flinging himself to the floor. Mystel laughed out loud.

"If you think you can to better be my guest." He said sharply. At the sound of his stern voice the baby started to cry.

"Oh no, not again. Please don't cry, I wasn't snipping at you..."

"I'll take care of him." Garland said quickly taking the baby from Tala.

"Mystel needs to talk to you." Tala gladly handed over the baby and walked over to Mystel. Before Mystel could say a word Brooklyn came charging down the hall in a black silk robe.

"What are you doing here and what's the big idea barging into my room!?" He snapped.

"It's about Boris." Mystel said seriously. "He's up to no good and we need your help." Brooklyn frowned, stormed back to his bedroom and within minutes Julia was rushed out the door and all of them sat down to talk.

"That bastard." Brooklyn said as he listened to what Mystel and Zeo had to say. Zeo sat there with the toddler falling fast asleep on his lap, while Garland help the baby.

"So they are somewhere in the jungle?" Tala asked.

"Yes." Mystel answered, "And if the dangers of the jungle don't get them surly Boris will."

"That's not quite right, he knows by now they will have realized it wasn't and accident. What's he going to do hunt them all down?" Tala exclaimed.

"If he has to." Added Garland. "Boris is no fool, if he wants them dead he will do anything to make sure that happens."

"Over my dead body." Brooklyn said his eyes shadowed with anger.

"Zeo and I are going to help them, but we need your help too. Dr. Zagart is deep in this and we need to save Tyson and the others in order to get him out of this." Mystel said.

"We are with you all the way." Garland said firmly as he quickly made a few calls and once the children were left in good hands they all left together.

Once at the airport they met up with Robert.

"Zeo I got your email and came as quickly as I could. My airship is here and ready to go."

"Good, let's get going then." Zeo said firmly. "The sooner we get there the better."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Danger Begins

Kai didn't really want to think about who would want to do them in and it was true they had made many enemies since their bey blading careers began, but the truth was here they were in great danger and something had to be done to protect everyone. The fact that an android was found on the plane led him to one very strong suspect: Dr. Zagart. But why would Zagart want them dead after all these years. Last he heard Zeo was very happy and it didn't make any since in wanting them dead. What good would that do him? Unless someone else was involved...

"Kai we have to do something!" Ray said as Kai looked up.

"Yeah I know." He said as he thought. He looked around and saw the place was really deserted. Who knew where they were.

"We have to find a way to call for help." Mariah said, then she smiled. "I know I can call on my cell phone!" Quickly she took it out, then abruptly she frowned. There was no signal.

"No internet either." Kenny said as he typed on his battered laptop.

"I need to be in a hospital!" Tyson yelled as he looked down at his leg.

"Yeah well unless you can sprout wings and fly your not going to get there any sooner!" Dachi said as he turned his attention back to Kai. "So what do we do Kai?"

Why was it whenever something big happened he was always in the center of it and the one they always looked up to for help. He was just as lost as they were and for the moment he had no idea of what to do. So much for being a hero. He took a moment to clear his head then came up with an idea.

"OK, there has to be people on this island somewhere. From the air I saw it was pretty big. So we will all split up and go for help."

"Great idea!" Ray said as they began to split up into groups.

"What about me!" Cried Tyson. " I can't walk around the jungle like this!"

"Good point." Dachi said "You stay here." He added with a laugh.

"HEY!"

"It's ok Tyson." Max interjected "Emily and I will stay with you."

"Good." Ray said.

"I'm hungry where's my suitcase?" Tyson asked as the others looked around at the remains of the plane.

"Looks like it got blown up with the rest of the plane." Ray said.

"That's ok." Dachi said quickly taking off his back pack and pulled out bags of snacks.

"HEY! Where did you get those!?" Tyson yelled.

"I told you Grandpa likes buying things for me, here you can have some too!" He said as he went over to Tyson and handed him a tiny bag of potato chips. Then he turned to the others and passed out all he had. Tyson glared at him as he saw everyone got more them him, but before he could argue everyone was leaving.

"Everyone be careful. Regardless of who might be out to get us the jungle can be very dangerous." Kai warned.

"Hey who am I going with?" Hilary asked as the others began to walk away.

"Your coming with me." Kai said firmly. Hilary stood there completely speechless for a long moment then followed Kai.

"Take care of those things I told you to, then come back here." Boris said flatly to Bryan as they arrived on the island. Then he turned to Dr. Zagart.

"Come with me Doctor, this is my home base. Quite fortunate that the Blade breakers would land here eh?"

"I suppose." Dr. Zagart said

"Are you thinking I'm not going to be able to complete my task?" Dr. Zagart frowned.

"Finding them all and getting rid of them isn't going to be easy."

"Perhaps. But it will be easier then you think. The island is filled with hidden cameras and LOTS of pitfalls. All I have to do is spring each trap one by one. Then I can rest easy and take back what is really mine."

"You mean Bega?"

"I mean the entire bey blading empire. It was all mine once and i intend to to have it all mine again. But FIRST I have to get rid of the rebels."

"I think you have bit off more then you can chew with this bunch."

"Doctor either you are with me or against me, you need to decide that because Tyson and his do gooders are not the only ones I can rid myself of." Dr. Zagart was taken back and wished he had never gotten involved with Boris.

"I'm just saying this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is, just remember Doctor who's side you are on." Boris said as they walked into the building together.

Dachi didn't mind being in the jungle and he didn't mind all the things he didn't have. A lot of food, fresh water, a proper item he could use for defense. He didn't care that he was small and his only real asset was that he was fast and clever. His biggest concern was what he did have. Miriam.

Miriam didn't like the jungle, and she hated most everything she ran across and complained endlessly as they trudged through the dense jungle. The vines were thick and string as Dachi hopped up and grabbed one after the other moving his way through the jungle with ease while Miriam shouted from the ground.

"Dachi! Your going to fast and I can't keep up!"

"Grab onto a vine and follow me." He called back.

"I can't do that." She said.

"Sure you can. Here." Dachi said as he handed her a vine. "Just grab on and swing over to the next one."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." He said as he took her hand and put it on the vine and grabbing her around the waist he swung over to the next one."

"Now grab it." He said as she reached out and grabbed the vine.

"Now the next one." They were moving along slowly when Miriam lost her hold and grabbing onto Dachi they both fell down to the jungle floor and plopped into a large pool of water.

Miriam got up sputtering and shouting all at the same time.

"This is disgusting!" She yelled. Dachi stood up then stopped as he noticed several brown spots on his legs.

"LEECHES" He screamed as he broke into a run with Miriam shouting at him to come back.

Dachi ran as fast as he could, then suddenly his foot caught on something and he fell forward and rolled over the ground and over a huge cliff. He grabbed onto a vine as the very last second to keep himself from falling the several hundred feet.

"HELP ME!" He cried as he held on for dear life. Miriam ran as fast as she could, but stopped dead when she saw the wire. Her blood ran cold as she carefully stepped over the wire and hurried toward the edge of the cliff.

"Help me!" Dachi cried again as he felt the vine start to give way. Quickly she reach out her hand but it was to late. The vine let go and Dachi started to fall.....


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Snake

While Zeo circled the island in his father's plane, Robert scanned the shoreline where the plane was last heard from before it went down. Below he could see the boats of the coast guard and while they concentrated on checking the water he moved closer to the shore.

"Do you see anything?" Zeo asked over the radio.

"Not yet." Robert replied as Oliver moved the ship in closer revealing a huge cliff ahead. Suddenly Enrique shouted,

"Look! There on the cliff someone is hanging off the edge. It looks like he's going to fall!"

Oliver pushed the engines full power and rushed toward the cliff while Brooklyn sprang into action. Quickly he lowered a ladder and climbed down to the bottom rung. There hanging upside down he reached out and snatched up a terrified Dachi as the vine he was hanging let go.

"GET THEM OFF!" Dachi screamed as they hauled him into the airship. Brooklyn looked down at the leeches and quickly added,

"Garland we need your help over here."

"I don't think so." Garland said flatly as Dachi went right on screaming. Brooklyn looked over at Tala.

"Don't you EVEN look at me."

"Oh for gods sake!" Snapped Robert. "Someone needs to help the boy out. Their just leeches after all."Then without missing a beat he called "Enrique come over here and take these _things _off of him." Enrique made a face but quickly moved over and while Brooklyn help Dachi down Enrique took all the leeches off. Then finally he stopped screaming.

Saving Miriam was much easier. Brooklyn went down the ladder again and plucked her right off the edge of the cliff. She was so relived.

Once calmed down Dachi filled them in on what happened and explained how they all had split up to find help.

"It would have been easier if you had stayed together, then we could have picked you up all at once." Robert said bluntly.

"Well we had to do something and we had no idea YOU were coming. How did you find us anyway?" Dachi asked.

"It was Zeo." Mystel began. "His father has a homing device on him and he's somewhere on this island with Boris trying to kill you all."

"BORIS. That bloodsucker." Dachi spat then shivered as he thought of the leeches. He hated those awful things.

"What's going Mystel?" Zeo said. Mystel spoke clearly into the microphone he was waring on his shirt.

"We got Dachi and Miriam."

"Good, see if a couple you can't get down there and look for the others, I'm going to fly low and see what I can."

"Be careful Zeo, Boris is somewhere on this island and once he finds out we are here he will come after us too."

"I'd like to see him try." Zeo said sharply.

"Just be careful."

"I will. You too Mystel." He said softly as they lowered the airship and Garland, Tala and Mystel struck out on foot to find the others.

* * * * *

Boris drove his jeep deep into the jungle and it only took a few minutes to catch site of Kai and Hilary. Quickly before they could see him he took the tiny box out of the jeep and walked a distance placing the box on the ground directly in their path. Just beside a blooming bush he opened the little box and out slithered a small snake. Then he smiled and went back to his jeep. The smile disappeared quickly though as he retuned and his jeep was gone.

* * * * * *

Hilary never stopped talking. As she walked along with Kai she talked about everything all at once.

"You know this place is really beautiful, I have never seen such pretty plants and it smells so green." Then came the questions. "Kai what kind of plant is this? Do you think people live here? What are we going to do if we don't find anyone? Is there stuff we can eat?" Kai ignored her which was easy because his mind was full of thoughts. His hand hurt, it had started to swell and the pain had gotten worse. But it wasn't the pain in his hand that filled his thoughts, it was who could have done such a horrible thing as to try and kill them all. Did someone hate them that much?

"Kai?" Hilary said as she walked over to a large bush with beautiful blooming flowers. "What kind of flowers are these?" She said as she leaned over to smell them. Suddenly she let out a scream and jumped back as a snake slithered out from under the bush and lashed out.

"Hilary!" Kai yelled as he grabbed her, but it was to late the snake grabbed onto her ankle and bit her before she could even move. Thinking quickly Kai reached down grabbed the snake behind the head and gently pulled it away from her. Blood seeped out of the two holes the snake had made and as Kai threw the snake away from them Hilary fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Kai wasn't an expert on snakes, but he knew more then likely this one was poisonous and if he didn't do something quick she could die before they could find help.

Quickly he took off his scarf and tied it around her leg just beneath her knee. Then carefully he leaned down and put his mouth over the two holes. He had to get the poison out and this was the only way he could think of. He sucked out the blood and spit it away, repeating until he was sure he had at least got most of the poision out. Tears streaked down Hilary's face as he reached out and held her.

"Just calm down." He told her.

"It hurts." She said softly.

"I know it hurts, but your going to be fine. You need to get up and try and keep moving." Slowly she got to her feet. She stood there for a long moment then she felt very dizzy and Kai caught her before she could fall again. She leaned against his chest and looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her and as their eyes met he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. She felt a wave of warmth corse through her body, a wave that had nothing to do with the poison but something much deeper. Suddenly he was kissing her again this time much more passionate and his grip tightened. Her head felt like it was spinning, but his kiss kept her from passing out. He was kissing _her!_ She wrapped her arms around him and as the kiss ended she whispered his name.

Kai had always had feeling for her but he never thought he would act on them until now. The kiss was good and he enjoyed holding her. She would need all of his strength now and he had to keep her going.

"Do you feel any better now?" He asked.

"A Little. Can I just sit down for a bit I feel so tired."

"Hilary." He said firmly. "Don't go to sleep." Then carefully he helped her walk along and after a few minutes her head slowly began to clear.

"I think I can walk now." She said slowly. He let her go and after a few shaky steps she walked behind along with him.

"Stay close to me. We're going to try and make it to the shoreline, then maybe a we can try and signal a boat."

"Thank you Kai." She said looking down at her leg.

He didn't answer, he just put his arm around her and walked along with her through the jungle brush.

* * * * * *

"What do you mean you can't take me to a hospital!" Tyson yelled as Oliver and Enrique helped him into the airship.

"We need to find the others, before Boris does." Robert said flatly.

Thanks to Dachi's good sense of direction Robert was able to find Tyson, Max and Emily fairly easily and now they were all loaded onto his airship.

"BORIS!" Cried Tyson. "Is that who's behind this?"

"Yes, and it's only a matter of time before he finds the others."

"Ray, Meriah and Salima went to the south." Max began. "And Kenny, Lee and Ming Ming to the north. Kai and Hilary headed west, I think they are headed toward the shoreline."

"Good, then that is where we will go see if we can pick them up there." He said as they fired up the engines and lifted up over the jungle heading toward the shoreline.

* * * * * *

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Garland asked as Tala drove Boris's jeep over another huge bump throwing them all up in the air.

"Yeah and quit bitching at me. It's not like the jungle is the smoothest place to drive. Anyway, we can move faster this way." He said as he hit another bump and Garland smacked hit head on the roll bar.

"Ow! Gee I don't know who to be more worried about Tyson and the others or us!" Garland spat as Mystel smiled thanking god that being short was finally an advantage. Off they went to find the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Tiger

Furious, Boris walked back to his base and slammed through the door.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Zagart asked.

"Never mind! Did you get those cages loaded?" He snapped.

"Yes, there are in the truck."

"Good. Keep your eyes on the cameras, the little devils think they can out smart me!" He grumbled.

"Bryan!" He shouted. Bryan came into the room and over to Boris.

"Your coming with me, and if anyone comes near the truck while I am gone run them into the ground." Bryan nodded and left with Boris.

Boris silently drove for awhile, then stopped and took out his binoculars. Carefully he scanned the area.

"They have to be around here somewhere, they couldn't have gotten far on foot." He said angrily. Then he stopped and listened. Faintly in the distance he could hear voices. An evil smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"Perfect! They are headed this way. Let's get ahead of them and spring our trap." He added gleefully.

"Don't you think we should wait and see who it is?"

"What the devil do I care who it is!" Boris snapped. "Do you think SHE is going to care?" He said motioning to the cage on the back of the truck.

"The Blade breakers..." Bryan began, but Boris cut him off sharply.

"The blade breakers have been a thorn in my side much to long and once we spring this trap we will rid our ourselves of as many of them who are stupid enough to step into her path!" Violently he threw the truck into gear and sped away down the jungle path.

******

"Salima!" Called Meriah "Salima!" Salima stopped as Meriah and Ray caught up to her.

"We need to stay together." Ray told her.

" I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Meriah asked.

"Like a truck, it came from that direction." Salima said as she pointed down the path. Then excitedly she added.

"Someone's come to save us!" And before they could stop her she broke into a run.

******

Boris took a small cage out of the back of the truck and carried it over to a tiny clearing. Quickly he opened the cage and dumped two tiny tiger cubs onto the ground. They cried in little growls as he looked back at the truck and motioned for Bryan to get ready. Then he hurried away and got back in to the truck.

******

Salima ran to the clearing and stopped. The tiny cubs hardly old enough to be away from their mother cried out.

"OH!" Cried Salima as she rush over and picked up one of the cubs.

"They are so cute." She said holding the tiny cub in her arms. Suddenly Ray and Meriah appeared and Meriah gasped.

"Salima!" Ray shouted, "Put it down now!"

******

"NOW!" Boris called to Bryan. Bryan lifted the cage door from the top and out sprang the mother tiger who broke out in a run toward her babies cries. Then quickly Boris sped away.

******

Salima stared in shock at Ray, but quickly did as she was told.

"RUN!" Meriah cried as they heard the thunder of feet coming toward them. The three of them broke into a run as fast as they could as the tiger sprang into the clearing and ran after them. The three of them ran as fast as they could but Salima suddenly tripped and fell. Ray stopped turned around and went back running right between her and the tiger.

"RAY NO!" Cried Meriah as Ray stood his ground and the tiger came leaping through the air and knocked Ray to the ground with a thunderous crash.

"Oh my god." Cried Salima as she and Meriah held each other watching as the tiger stood over Ray with her great paws pinning him to the ground.

Ray was winded but didn't panic. He opened eyes wide and stared at the tiger as she opened her mouth and let out a great roar. Then the tiger stared down at Ray. For a long moment no one moved. Ray could see her huge teeth ready to strike, but holding back. He stayed completely still as she stood there and growled again. The slowly and very carefully Ray reached up with his hand and touch one of her paws. The power he felt was amazing. And as he touched he felt like he could feel her fear. Fear for her tiny babies.

"It's ok." He said softly. "We won't hurt your babies."

"What's he doing?" Salima whispered to Meriah.

"He's talking to her." Meriah answered.

"Talking to her? A tiger. How can he do that, she can't understand him. She's a tiger."

"I know that, but Ray has a connection because of Drigger."

"Of who, that picture on his bey blade. How can that help?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"She's a wild animal, she can't understand him."

"Do you see her attacking him?"

From behind Meriah her a click and they both looked up to see Robert standing there with his shotgun. "No don't shoot her." Meriah hissed at him. He stopped and waited. The others stood behind him and to their great relief the tiger slowly backed up and sat down directly in front of Ray. Ray slowly stood up and reached out his hand and gently brushed her ear.

"Go back to your babies." He said softly as she slowly got up and with a whoosh bounded back through the brush and dispersed. Everyone sighed in great relief.

******

Boris threw down his phone that he was watching Ray on and cursed.

"I tried to tell you." Bryan said "It's the power of Drigger. Tigers understand him."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Boris yelled then he stopped as Dr. Zagart's voice came over the radio.

"Less then half a mile from you to the west is Kai and some girl. It looks like they are settling down to rest."

"KAI." Boris said slowly as he started the truck and headed off to the west.

******

"Kai I'm so tired I need to just sit down for a few minutes." Hilary said. Kai turned and looked around.

"Just for a few minutes." He said. "I'm going to have a look around." Hilary sat down on the ground. She was only there for a few moments when she heard a branch crack. She leaped and came face to face with Bryan who grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. Kai heard the branch too and hurried back to Hilary. Suddenly something hit him on the head and he blacked out.

******

Boris laughed evilly as he tossed Kai into he tiger cage next to a terrified Hilary.

"Kai! Kai! What did you do to him?" She cried.

"Don't worry." Boris said with a smile. "He's not dead. Not yet anyway." Then Boris let out a cruel laugh that made Hilary shiver. Gently she cradled Kai in her arms as Boris slammed the cage shut and went and got in the truck.

"Now." He said to Bryan. "Things will move a bit faster. Now we don't have to go looking for them. They will come to us." And suddenly he laughed again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Crocodile

Kenny stood as still as stone as he looked down at the jeep which stopped only inches from him. In the jeep Tala closed his eyes and thanked god he hadn't run Kenny over.

"Great driving Tala. I take back all I said." Garland said as he clapped his hand on Tala's back. Kenny couldn't say a word he was still wondering if he'd wet himself when the jeep came out of no where and stopped right in front of him.

"GARLAND!" Cried Ming Ming as she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, you ok?" He said looking down at her bandaged arm.

"Oh yes, Kenny fixed it all up. I feel much better now that you are here. Hello Tala, Mystel."

"Hey Ming Ming." Tala said, Mystel turned and looked up just as Zeo flew over.

"We got Kenny, Ming Ming and Lee." He told Zeo.

"Good, Robert found Ray, Meriah and Salima. There's a lagoon about a quarter mile to the east of you meet me there."

"Got it." They all piled into the jeep and Tala drove off toward the meeting place. They were almost there when they stopped in the path of a huge warthog.

He looked at them for a moment then without any warning charged the jeep slamming into the bumper with his large horns. The whole jeep shook and everyone sat wide eyed as he rammed the jeep again.

"Tala turn around, NOW!" Garland yelled. Tala backed up and turned just in time for the warthog to slam into the side of the jeep.

"Hurry it up before he goes right through the door!" Tala hit the gas and as the jeep flew down the path the warthog gave chase.

"Damn he's fast." Cried Lee.

"He's gaining on us, go faster!" Garland yelled. Tala put his foot to the floor and they raced through the jungle with the mad warthog on their tail. But suddenly the warthog stopped.

"I wonder why he stopped?" Ming Ming said.

"TALA!" Kenny cried. "WATCH OUT!" Tala looked forward and dead ahead was a river with an old wooden bridge. He slammed on the brakes as quickly as he could, but the jeep slid down the embankment and crashed into the bridge full force. Lee went flying into the water and Kenny hit his head so hard on the roll bar that he saw stars. The jeep was completely submerge beneath the water and everyone was scrambling to get out.

Several of the wooden bridge supports had broken and gone into and through the jeep. Everyone began to climb out of the debris when Ming Ming cried,

"Where's Tala?" Beneath the water one of the bridge supports had wedged inself right across Tala's lap and he couldn't move so matter how hard he tried.

"Garland! Do something he'll drowned!" Ming Ming cried as Lee helped her out of the water. Garland reached down and tried to move the beam but it wouldn't budge. Kenny reached the shore and quickly took out his pocket knife. Within seconds he cut a piece of bamboo and took it over to Garland.

"Here, have him breath through this." He said breathlessly. Garland put the bamboo into Tala's mouth and after a moment Tala began to breath through the tube. Over on the shore Lee stood up as Ming Ming screamed. Sliding into the water was a crocodile.

"GARLAND!" He yelled pointing to the crocodile.

"Oh shit." Garland breathed as he turned around and headed in the crocodile's path. Kenny held onto the tube with one hand and Tala's hand with the other as the crocodile came closer and closer. In the meantime Mystel jumped back into the water and dove deep under the jeep where he looped his arms around one of the remaining supports and tried to kick the rocks out from under the jeep to shift it to free Tala.

The crocodile came within inches of Garland when Garland leaped up and landed on his back grabbing the jaws and clamping them shut. The crocodile was furious and began to pitch and roll his sharp claws digging into Garland's arms.

Beneath the water Mystel held on for one last try at the rocks. He thrust both feet forward with all of the strength he had and the rocks shifted causing the jeep to sink deeper, but the beam to let go of Tala. Tala popped up to the surface coughing as Kenny and Mystel helped him to shore.

"Garland..." Ming Ming cried as she buried her face into Lee's shoulder. She couldn't bare to watch any further. Suddenly a shot rang out and both Garland and the crocodile went beneath the surface of the water. For several moments there was nothing then the Crocodile's body floated up on top of the surface and Garland made his way to shore. On the bank behind them stood Robert with his shotgun. Everyone was grateful he was as good a shot as he had told them he was.

Garland sat down and Kenny carefully began to bandage his wounds while Mystel began to wring out his hair that had come undone under the water. He looked like a little puppy dog sitting there with his hair running over his eyes as he twisted the long stains till most of the water was out.

"Are you ok Tala?" Ming Ming asked.

"Is HE ok?" Garland spat. "He's not the one bleeding here."

"Garland hold still, I need to get these bandages tight to stop the blood." Kenny said as he tighten up the bandage and Garland winced.

"I'm fine." Tala said. "Thanks Garland, and thank you Robert."

"We better get going, Zeo is waiting." Mystel said as he threw back his hair and helped Tala up. Kenny and Lee Helped Garland to his feet and they all headed to Robert's airship.

Zeo was waiting when the airship landed. Robert and Kenny met with him and told him they had everyone except Kai and Hilary. Then they heard a voice.

"OH BLADE BREAKERS." Boris's taunting voice came over a loud speaker. "I have what your looking for! And if you want them back you have to come and get them!!!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Evil Boris

WHACK! Boris's hand swept across Kai's face with a force so hard it almost tipped him backwards in the chair he was tied to.

"I've waited a long time to do that." Boris said in an evil tone. "You and your precious blade breakers have stepped in my way for the last time."

"Bite me." Kai spat his lip beginning to bleed from Boris's blow. Boris lashed out again, this time hitting Kai right in the left eye.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cried Hilary from the tiger cage.

"You stay out of this!" He snapped at her.

"I will not stay out of this!" She yelled. "Stop hitting him, can't you see he's hurt!" His eye was already beginning to swell.

"GOOD!" Exclaimed Boris. "Then I at least got half my point across. Now I'll get the other half. When your ban of pathetic heros show up to save your butts I will take care of them too. Then I will be rid of the whole lot of you in one sweep!" He added as he got right in Kai's face. Kai didn't hesitate, he spit right in Boris's eye.

"You little devil!" Boris screamed as he punched Kai in the mouth and the chair flew over onto the floor.

"KAI!" Cried Hilary. "YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Hilary yelled at Boris. Boris had enough. He stormed over to the cage flung the door open and grabbed Hilary.

"Maybe if I can't through to you by beating YOU to a pulp." He said to Kai. "I can get through this way!" He added as he threw Hilary to the floor. Then he dropped down and grabbed her neck. She kicked and fought but he squeezed her neck until her face began to turn blue. Kai was insane with anger. He kicked and fought the ropes, but they wouldn't give and he laid their helpless as he watched the life begin to go out of Hilary's eyes.

******

"It's settled then." Zeo began. "We'll meet at the base. It's about a mile from here, I saw it from the air. It's a big warehouse with a loading dock where you can fly right up to it." Robert nodded. As they began to leave, Zeo stopped Kenny for a moment.

"Listen to me carefully, take this." He said handing Kenny a small laptop. "If something happens to me give this to my father. He will know what to do with it."

"Zeo are you ok?" Kenny said as he saw the look of concern on Zeo's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But there's one more thing. I know Boris has something over my father that is making him do this. So if they is anyway possible please make sure that you him too." Zeo answered softly.

"We'll do what we can." Kenny answered sincerely. "Please be careful, Boris is a dangerous man."

"Yeah I know and the sooner we stop him the better." Zeo said as they all left to confront Boris.

******

"BORIS!" Bryan yelled as he burst into the room.

"WHAT!" Boris yelled as his hands still held tightly onto Hilary's neck.

"There here!" Bryan said as Boris released Hilary and scrambled to his feet. Hilary coughed and coughed as he picked her up threw her back in the cage and slammed out the door behind Bryan.

"Hilary! Are you ok!" Hilary coughed some more and gasped to get her breath, finally she spoke.

"Oh Kai, he's going to kill us all." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." He said firmly. Then as he lie there he thought about how they could escape.

******

"AH! So you came!" Boris said over the loud speaker. "Come to save your friends, or what's left of them." He added with an evil laugh. As they watched him through the window of a the control booth Garland yelled out.

"Boris you bastard! Let them go!"

"Are you insane! Go to all this trouble to get you all here just to let you all go!"

"You can't get away with this."

"The hell I can't everyone thinks your dead already that's why they are searching the water to find your bodies and I for one wouldn't want to disappoint them!" He turned to Bryan.

"Release the grappling hooks so we can reel in our catch." Suddenly before anyone realised what was happening a large grappling hook shot out of a crane that stood just below the booth. It flew through the air and planted itself in the airships cabin, just below the windows. Moments later a second hook latched on, then a third. Then the ship began being pulled forward. Between the building and the airship was a huge electrical tower which they were dangerously approaching and looked as though they were doomed.

******

Kai thought for several moments then looked up.

"Hilary! He didn't latch the cage all the way, you may be able to open it." Hilary stood up and carefully reached her slim hand through the bars and felt for the latch.

"To the left." Kai said and as she did she felt the latch and pushed it with all her might. It slipped over and she was able wo open the cage.

"Oh Kai!" She said running to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said even though his lip was bleeding freely now and his eye was almost swollen shut. "Untie me." Quickly Hilary untied Kai and they two quickly ran out the door. They made their way through the many rooms of the warehouse till they found Boris at the controls. That was when Kai came up behind him, spun him around and punched him so hard he fell to the floor with big thump. Hilary slammed her foot into his face as he lay there and yelled at him.

"You evil bastard!" There was no time to notice what Boris had been doing, just enough time to give him what he deserved and get the hell out of there. Once out they motioned the others to help them up into the ship.

Dachi dropped a rope down and retrieved them both. Boris staggered to his feet and was angry as hell as he pushed the controls full power pulling them even closer to the tower.

It was then that Mystel grabbed a pair of cable cutters, slipped outside and climbing his way down the ladder took matters into his own hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Deadly Tug Of War

Mystel carefully climbed the ladder his hands grasping the rungs tightly as he cautiously made his way to the top where the hooks were embedded into the wall of the airship. The ship moved as the taunt lines pulled it back rapidly approaching the electrical tower that meant certain doom for all aboard. He had to cut the lines, or the friends he cared for so much would all parish as the hands of the evil Boris.

"He's going to make it." Robert said as he watched from the control panel. "Now all he has to do is cut the lines, Oliver turn on full power and see if you can slow the ship down."

"But Robert he is still pulling us in, if we go full power we will overheat the engines and we'll go down." Robert frowned for a moment and looked outside one last time. The ship was shaking slightly, keeping Mystel from getting a good hold on the ladder.

"Get up." He said sharply.

"What?" Oliver said with a surprised look on his face.

" I said get up! I'm taking over the controls." And with that said Oliver quickly slid out of his seat and Robert sat down at he controls and took a firm hand on the controls easing up on the power and steadying the huge airship. Slowly the ship eased back and the line grew tight and firm as the ship stopped moving toward the tower. For a moment loud creaking filled Mystel's ears as the ship engaged in a lethal tug of war with Boris's powerful crane that threatened to pull them all to their deaths.

It was just the brake that Mystel needed. With the ship steady he quickly grabbed a firm hold with one hand and pulled out the cable cutter with the other. The first cable was cut easily and the second went a moment later.

Boris was in a rage.

"What the devil is he doing!?" He screamed.

"Looks like he's cutting the cables." Bryan said, with a hidden grin. His loyalty to Boris was deep, but he had to admit it Mystel had guts, and unbelievable nerve. He of all people knew what Boris was made of but yet there he was openly defying him.

"Shoot another cable, NOW!" Boris yelled. Bryan did as he was told and another cable shot forward into the airship, only a few feet from where Mystel was cutting the third line. Dr. Zagart frowned. He had no idea Mystel was with them and the fact that his life was in danger made him angry. All he could really hope for now was that Mystel succeeded in setting the ship free.

Mystel cut the third cable and carefully made his way toward the one that Bryan had just shot.

"Oh no you don't you meddling little fool!" Boris spat as he pushed Bryan out of the way and seized the controls.

"What are you doing?" Dr Zagart said sharply, as Boris moved the controls to get better aim at the airship. Boris gave Dr. Zagart a dangerous look.

"I told you before Zagart, NO ONE will get in my way!" He said as he reached down and fired another hook toward the ship. The hook shot out and swiftly flew through the air directly toward Mystel.

"Oh my god!" Cried Mariah as they all watched the hook speeding toward Mystel. "Mystel! Watch out!" She cried loudly. Through his earpiece he heard her warming but there was no time to react as the hook came shooting forward and shot straight through Mystel's right thigh and slammed into one of the rungs of the ladder. As the hook came to a halt against the rung, the prawns sprung shut and grasped Mystel leg with a tightening force that made him cry out in horrible pain. Mariah screamed as they watched him slip and his right foot slid down between the last rung and the wall of the airship.

"Ah ha!" Cried Boris excitedly. "Now reel them in!" Bryan shot a look at Boris as Dr. Zagart rushed to the window.

"You'll kill him! For gods sake release the line!"

"NO!" Boris shouted. "This is all part of the plan, do not even think about getting cold feet now!"

"Mystel was never part of the plan." Dr. Zagart said desperately. "He means a great deal to my son."

"Good god doctor are you still going on about that robot son of yours. I mean really grow up. Bryan reel them in I'm tired of wasting time over such nonsense."

"Looks like his other leg of caught in the rungs of the ladder, if I pull them in it will tear him in half."

With an exasperated growl Boris yelled at Bryan to get out of the way and he took the controls again with a evil gleam in his eye.

"Mess with me will you!" He yelled as he pulled the lever and the line drew taunt again. "We will see who has the last laugh here!"

Mystel screamed as the line pulled on his injured leg, holding on for dear life as the pain shot through his body like a bullet. Even if he could manage to free his leg if was a good 20 feet straight down at the base of the electric tower. His only chance was to hold on and somehow hope someone would be able to help him.

"STOP!" Yelled Doctor Zagart as he rushed at Boris, but Boris leapt up and threw him to the floor. Then suddenly Dr. Zagart saw himself staring up at the barrell of a gun Boris had produced quickly from his jacket.

"I warned you." He said sharply, but Dr. Zagart could hear Mystel's cries and refused to let him die at Boris's hands. He jumped up and lunged at Boris and the two suddenly got caught up in a struggle for the gun. The struggle ended with a single gunshot and Boris stepped back as Dr. Zagart fell to the floor.

"Please don't kill him...." Boris turned back to the window and was about to pull the lever to full speed when he saw Brooklyn.

"Somebody do something!" screamed Mariah. The others turned, unable to move. "Rei, Garland, Max, Kai....Kai?" She looked around and saw he was missing and so was Brooklyn. Then they all looked outside and saw Brooklyn inching toward Mystel with Kai feeding him a long rope down from the airship. Within seconds Brooklyn had reached Mystel and Boris was completely livid.

Mystel was so over come with pain he was about to pass out. Blood ran down his leg and his body shook as he still tried to hang on.

"Grab onto me." Brooklyn said as he quickly began to tie a rope around his waist.

"My leg..." Mystel cried as the line pulled tighter. "Please stop him...." Brooklyn secured the line aound his waist then turned toward the window where Boris was sitting.

Brooklyn moved like a cat as Kai steadied the ropes on which he was hanging, he whipped out his beyblade slapped it on his launcher and fired right toward the window.

Boris and Bryan ducked just as the beyblade struck the window and shattered in to a million pieces. That was when Kai made his move, he shot his beyblade through the window and right into Boris's forehead making him howl in pain.

"You Bastard!" He screamed as he got back up and blood running down his face pulled in the lines at full strength.

Bryan finally realised one way or the other they were all doomed. If the airship hit the tower it would blow them all up. But Boris was either to insane or to stupid to realise that. That was when Bryan had enough. He looked down at Dr Zagart clutching his side. Carefully he reached down and extended his hand. Dr. Zagart slowly got up.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered.

"Mystel...."

"There's nothing we can do for him now."

"Release the cable, please!" Dr. Zagart said pleadingly. Then he noticed the plane. His plane. Coming toward them.

While Boris was distracted with pulling them toward the tower Zeo was flying toward them. There was no choice about what he should do. He had heard Mystel's cries and he realised now he had no chice.

"Brooklyn, Kai, get Mystel off of there!" Kai reached down and was able free Mystel's foot, but the cable kept tugging him forward. Brooklyn suddenly reached out and grabbed the cable with both hands. It was an insane game of tug of war that would only end one or the other letting go. Brooklyn's hands began to burn as he pulled with all of his might and Boris relentlessly pushed the controls.

Robert stood up told Oliver to hold the ship steady then he took up his shotgun. Quickly he broke out the window. Then carefully he aimed it at the crane's base and with one loud shot the crane began to smoke and the cable whirled and released.

"FULL POWER!" Robert yelled as Oliver backed up the ship while Brooklyn and Kai helped Mystel inside.

Then came Zeo. The plane was on course and headed straight for the control booth where Boris was cursing and staring straight at him.

Within the warehouse Kenny, Garland and Tala had slipped in and found Bryan and Dr. Zagart. Boris hadn't noticed them slide down the back of the ship and had no idea they had come to save Dr. Zagart. They helped Dr. Zagart down a long hallway to a gigantic steel door. They were almost there when they heard the explosion.

Zeo had flown right into the booth and the plane and booth exploded in a mass of flames.

A fire alarm sounded and Bryan cried out.

"We have to get beyond those doors or will be trapped." They ran as fast as they could helping Dr. Zagart along, but it Bryan who pushed them through only to have the door come down on his back. Before it could close completely Tala grabbed Bryan and pulled him through the door, where he carried him to safety.

The airship was safely away, but no one could keep their eyes off the mass of flames. On a couch where they had laid Mystel he cried out Zeo's name, and as Kai held onto his hand as his body shook with pain and grief.

"You need to calm down." Kai told him as Garland tied a rope around his thigh to try and stop the bleeding.

"Mystel." Rei came over and sat down next to him.

Mystel looked up.

"Thank you for helping to save us all." Mystel tried to smile, but his face broke into a grimace and slowly his eyes closed and he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Second Chance

The first few days after everyone returned from the jungle were complete chaos. Reporters from all over the world wanted to know just what happened and how everyone managed get through the horror of Boris's attack. But noone really wanted to talk about it. There was just to much pain and grief to deal with.

Everyone had liked Zeo. And truth be told had he and Mystel not rounded up the others to come help them things would have turned out differently. Tyson who always liked Zeo from the beginning felt a great deal of greif over his death. Kai wouldn't speak of it for some time after.

Everyone except Mystel and Bryan had come back, been treated for their injuries and were able to go home. Bryan had suffered a serious spinal injury and would likely be in the hospital for some time.

Mystel hovered for days on the critical list and for awhile it looked like he wouldn't make it. The injury to his leg was almost beyond repair and it would take months maybe years before he could walk again. Dr. Zagart spent most of his time in the hospital at Mystel's bedside. Finally after almost a week, he woke up and was so happy to see Dr. Zagart there. It was painful for Mystel to speak of Zeo and he only did so with Dr. Zagart. Many came to see him and thank him for his help, but he knew really it had all been Zeo who saved them all.

Dr. Zagart took Zeo's death very hard. To him he had always been a real boy and losing him was just almost to much to bare. Then there was the reality of what was to become of him. As soon as the doctors released from their care he was taken into custody to face charges over all that had happened. Bryan too, was facing charges, but those were being put aside for the moment since he was dealing with his injury.

The truth finally came out about why Dr. Zagart had done what he did. And once it did he found a great deal of support among those who's lives he threatened. Kenny turned out to be the biggest help of all. Before Dr. Zagart left the hospital Kenny came to see him. And he brought the laptop. Dr. Zagart opened it up and played the video inside. It was Zeo, he said:

'Father, If you are watching this I know my body must have been destroyed. Knowing the dangers were are facing I have figured out that I may not be returning to you. But please to not grieve. In this laptop is all the data that you used to create me. So I am sure to be able to return to you. My memory file goes all the way up to the time that I will give this to Kenny and I trust he will give it to you. Please watch over Mystel and tell him I will return soon. I love you father and I look forward to being with you again.'

Dr. Zagart was brought to tears. The thought of not being able to bring Zeo back for years hurt.

But in the end it all worked out. Tyson and the others spoke up for him and Kenny who just began a new business of designing new bey blades figured out a way where Dr. Zagart could rebuild Zeo and work with him in Kenny's new research laboratory. The authorities

gave him a stiff sentence, but released him on probation for a number of years after Kenny and Mr. Dickenson said they would be responsible for him. So in the end Dr. Zagart was able to keep Zeo's request. He went home and took care of Mystel.

And Zeo would back all in a matter of time.

THE END


End file.
